Shoeshine/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Big McIntosh, Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Ponies walk to the town hall S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, Part 2 S1E01 Fog is heading towards the exit.png S1E01 Ponies move out of the way.png The Ticket Master Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Shoeshine offers Twilight Sparkle carrots S1E03.png|Offering carrots. Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Suddenly replaces "Bon Bon" in the running sequence. Applebuck Season S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png S1E4 BG Ponies watch mayor.png S1E4 Bon Bon Shoeshine Golden Harvest Run.png S1E4 Ponies watch stampede.png Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy backs away from Gilda S1E05.png Boast Busters Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Twilight while sending the Ursa back to its cave S01E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png Winter Wrap Up Shoeshine chewing on leaf at Winter Wrap Up town meeting S1E11.png|Chewing on a leaf. Cherry Berry, Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, and Twinkleshine sing S01E11.png|Tomorrow spring is here! All three teams singing S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends Iron Pony Competition crowd.png|There are 10 clones of Shoeshine... Applejack and Rainbow Dash Doing Pushups S1E13.PNG Rainbow joking S01E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png Green Isn't Your Color Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png S1E20 Happy audience.png S1E20 Happy audience 2.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Over a Barrel Shoeshine Berry Punch drawing s01e21.png|Shoeshine drawing horse-drawn carriages. Season two Lesson Zero Twilight walking S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight trotting.png|Barely visible in the background, next to Cherry Berry again. Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Shoeshine in a ponypile. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Hehe... now this is embarrassing... Sisterhooves Social Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Two clones of Shoeshine... Luna Eclipsed S2E04 Shoeshine running away.png|Shoeshine near Medley, who appears to be wingless here. The Cutie Pox Shoeshine and Cherry Berry stare at Apple Bloom S2E6.jpg Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Pie for you S2E06.png Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight she kind awesome S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png Bon bon is fascinated.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor S2E8.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Hearth's Warming Eve CMC in crowd S2E11.PNG I know right S2E11.PNG Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG Spike Shoeshine we get it s02e11.png Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png Embarassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png S2E12 Berry Punch and Daisy look.jpg The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Applejack at the Dodge Junction train station S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png Everypony turn back S02E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Flim saying town S02E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Shoeshine tapping S02E19.png Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy line cut.png|Was she THIS rude? Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png Shoeshine maybe S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy spin.png Fluttershy angry S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy in pony face.png|"You're messing with the wrong pony!" Shoeshine sorry S02E19.png Ponies outside1 S02E19.png Ponies outside2 S02E19.png It's About Time Shoeshine hiding s02e20.png|Shoeshine was hiding the barrel. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|Shoeshine at the Wedding Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Levitating cups S3001.PNG Category:Character gallery pages